Leaf Boarding School
by Luna Schlee
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto walk into class one day and someone new is sitting there. Sasuke becomes curious. What will happen? Rated T for language, teenager abuse and sexual content
1. year 1 high school

Part One

_Beeps…beep…BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!_

Sasuke smashed the beeping alarm clock under his fist. _Damn, Monday already?_ He thought. He yawned and got up, stretching. His roommate, Naruto Uzamaki, was sound asleep, unfazed by the alarm clock. Sasuke smirked and grabbed a hockey mask and knife. He approached the sleeping blond and gave his scariest maniac killer yell. Naruto jumped up, shrieking. He grabbed his pillow and started beating the crap out of Sasuke.

"Owowowowowow!"

"Sasuke? What the hell, dude?!"

"School, dimrod!"

"Shit!"

Naruto scrambled to get ready, pulling on his navy blue uniform and tightening his tie. Sasuke did his normal no jacket and loose tie. Naruto's was wrinkled and had slight dirt stains from where he and Shikamaru Nara got into multiple fights. Sasuke sighed, ashamed of his best friend. They walked to their first blocks, surprised to see a new kid. No one except for the locals went to Leaf High. She had dark red hair, like blood. And she was sitting in Sakura Haruno's seat. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was drooling. He nudged him and pointed it out.

"She's dead."

"Wow. All you can say is she's dead?"

"What?"

"Moron."

"Okay, take your seats, class. Naruto, stay away from the window."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto grumbled.

Naruto sat up near Kakashi-sensei's desk, next to Sasuke.

"Ok, we have a new student."

Everyone turned around, staring at her. She stood up, her eyes showing no fear or weakness.

"My name is Sinai Haruka. I'm seventeen and no, I'm not a wimp. So think about picking on me at least three times or else."

Sinai sat down and the class gasped. Sakura walked in and saw Sinai in her desk. Her cherry blossom pink hair was braided down her back. Her best friend, Ino and a quiet shy girl named Hinata stood behind her.

"Ah, Sakura! So glad you could join us! You can take Naruto's old seat by the window."

Sakura's hair got darker a little and she took her seat by the window. Ino and Hinata took their seats and class began. Sasuke kept peeking over his shoulder at Sinai. Her blood red eyes stared avidly at the teacher. The bell went off and Sinai was the first one out. Sakura ran after her, determined to set her straight. Sasuke pulled Naruto after them, his books under his arm. He found them at the entrance to the restrooms.

"-and another thing! Stay away from Sasuke! He's mine." Sakura growled

Sinai shrugged.

"I came here to get an education. And I don't even know who Sasuke is."

"Sakura, leave her alone."

The pink haired girl turned around and blushed.

"Oh, Sasuke!"

Sakura ran off, her posse in tow.

"B-Bye, Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered

Naruto was talking to Choji. Hinata ran after Sakura and Ino. Sasuke walked up to Sinai, cautious.

"Sinai, right?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Welcome to Leaf High, the snobbiest boarding school in Konoha Town."

He held his hand out to her and she looked at it, unsure. She finally shook it cautiously. Sasuke gave one of his rare smiles.

"It's nice to meet you, Sinai."

"You too, Uchiha."

Sasuke watched as Sinai walked off, her long blood red hair bouncing with each step.

"Dude, you're blushing."

"Shut up."

Naruto gave his signature wide grin and ran off to History. Sasuke went to Gym, where he saw Sinai talking to Coach Asuma. She was in the Gym uniform, her hand on her hip. Her hair was up in a neat ponytail and Sasuke felt his heart flutter. He changed quickly and Coach Asuma took roll. Shikamaru was yawning, Choji stuffing his chubby cheeks with potato chips. Neji, Hinata's older cousin was talking to Kiba and Gaara. Ino and Sakura were giggling with Gaara's older sister Temari.

"Three laps around the track for warm up."

Sasuke smirked and led the class. He was the fastest. He was surprised that Sinai was keeping up easily. She bypassed him and he gritted his teeth. He urged his legs to go faster but he couldn't get at least a centimeter ahead of her. He doubled over, panting, after his laps. Sinai looked like she hadn't broken a sweat. Her blood red eyes mocked him, laughing evilly. She offered her hand to him.

"Well, Slowpoke, you kept up well."

"Shut up."

He slapped her hand away, standing up straight. She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't be mean. I'm still new."

A crowd gathered around them, curious. Sasuke didn't hit girls but this one didn't act like a girl. Surely, that rule didn't apply to her. Sinai rolled her red eyes.

"Ri-ght."

She walked off, flipping her hair. Sasuke stared after her, exhilarated.

"Dude, you just got told by a girl." Kiba grinned

"Shut up."

_Lunch_

Sinai sat in the corner, reading a book. Her untouched lunch sat in front of her, cold. Sasuke sat in front of her, his tray slamming on the plastic table. She put her book down, a calm and mocking look on her face.

"What now?"

"Why do you act so distant?"

"Why don't you find out? Oh, I know! Get a life."

Sasuke sighed and looked at her.

"Do you dye your hair?"

"Always someone that asks that. No. This is my natural hair color. And eye color."

"Right."

_Choir_

Sasuke watched Sinai as she sang in her clear soprano. His tenor voice could never go as high as hers did. They were singing _Goodbye Love_, from Rent. The teacher, Kurenai-sensei, called her up personally. Her voice had such emotion; Sasuke came close to tears as she sang the final phrase.

"_Goodbye love. Hello disease-_"

Sinai opened her eyes and went back to her seat. Sakura glared at her.

"Very good, Sinai. Sasuke, please quit gawking at her."

Sasuke blushed furiously, his face redder that a cherry. Sinai giggled.

"Sasuke, next time, volunteer if you want to sing."

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei."

_Home Ec_

Sinai was paired up with Shikamaru. He kept yawning and muttering "What a drag" to himself. Sinai worked perfectly well with him and he was quiet by the end of the class. Sasuke was a little surprised, his partner being the never-shut-up Sakura. Their teacher, Iruka-sensei, was surprised too. And Shikamaru got good grades for once. Sinai giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder, her red eyes sparkling. Sasuke caught Shikamaru and Sinai talking in hall. He eavesdropped on them.

"Thanks for getting me enrolled in this school. I owe you a lot." Sinai said

"Yeah. Well, you had your hopes set on it and Principal Sarutobi is a fair man. There were loads of times I shoulda been expelled."

Sinai hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my favorite girl."

Sasuke gaped and snuck back to his room. Naruto was on his bed, playing a video game on his DS. Sasuke took his tie off and plopped down in his bed.

"How'd Home Ec go?"

"Fine. Shikamaru got an A."

"What?!"

Naruto hung his head over the bunk, staring incredulously at Sasuke.

"What'd you and Sakura get?!"

"B+."

Naruto fell on his head.

"The world's ending! NOOOOOOOO!"

"Get a hold of yourself! He got paired up with Sinai."

"Oh, never mind."

Naruto climbed back up on his bed, resuming his Yu-Gi-Oh game. Sasuke sighed.

"Apparently they're dating."

"Huh. Your chances plummeted. Probably harder than when you found out that unicorns aren't real."

"Shut up! You try having your- Sorry."

Naruto closed his DS and turned over.

"Dude, I'm sorry."

Naruto was orphaned at age five. He grew up at Leaf High. Principal Sarutobi was the only father he has and Sasuke is the closest thing to a brother he'll ever get.

"I'm skipping dinner. Bring me back a pudding."

"Right. See you, Bro."

Sasuke walked to dinner and saw Sinai talking to Shikamaru. He felt jealous. He grabbed his dinner and saw Choji and Kiba sit at Sinai's table. Her eyes sparkled and Sasuke's heart melted.

"Sasu-baby! Come sit with us!" Sakura called

He rolled his eyes and sat over at Sinai's table.

"Hey." He greeted

"Hi." Choji replied

"Yo." Kiba smirked

"What a drag." Shikamaru groaned

Sinai didn't look at him or even acknowledge he was there. Instead she whispered something to Shikamaru and left.

_That Night_…

Sinai was jumping over hurdles, practicing for track and field. Her hair was in a ponytail again, wavy. Sasuke watched from his perch in a tree, trying to figure out how _Shikamaru_ got a girl like Sinai. He was plain, ordinary, always spiking his hair in his ponytail up. He and Naruto got into fights often, the last one being last Friday. Sinai was gorgeous, intelligent, athletic and a good singer.

"Who's there?"

"Crap." Sasuke muttered

He jumped out of his tree and Sinai glared at him, arms crossed over her chest.

"I swear. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're stalking me."

Sasuke gulped. There goes his scholarship and his one-way ticket out of Konoha Town. Detention for a very long time.

"Please don't turn me in." he pleaded

Her eyes softened and she smiled softly.

"Are you ok? It looks like you twisted your ankle."

Her voice wasn't cold. Not like when she talks in class to anyone. But sweet and silky, like how she talks to Shikamaru. Sasuke blushed.

"I'm fine. I've had worse."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

She turned around and Sasuke caught her elbow. She looked at him, curious.

"What're you doing dating a guy like Shikamaru?"

"What?"

"You're dating Shikamaru. I heard you two after Home Ec."

Sinai giggled.

"No, silly. I'm his cousin."

Sasuke blushed and Sinai giggled.

"Where-How-You two look nothing alike!" Sasuke blurted

"Um, I used to live in Suna Town. I'm the only girl in Shikamaru's family that isn't our aunt, mom or grandmother. I'm his only female cousin so he looks out for me."

Sasuke felt stupid.

"It's ok, though. Don't beat yourself up over it. Most people don't think about it."

She smiled and Sasuke felt a dark hunger creep over himself.

"I better go put the hurdles up. Coach will kill me if I don't."

"Let me help you."

"Thanks."

Sakura and Ino watched them from a bush, Sakura cursing quietly.

"I think Sasuke likes her." Ino mumbled

"Shut it." Sakura snapped

Sakura got an evil plan inside her head and she pulled Ino out of the bush and into the locker room.

"Thanks again, Sasuke!" Sinai waved

Sasuke had to wash his hands so he went into the boys locker rooms. Sinai walked into the girls locker room, where Sakura and Ino jumped her. Sakura grabbed a pair of scissors and Sinai flailed, trying to get them off of her.

Sasuke heard the commotion in the boys locker room and went to check on Sinai.

"Take this-"

"Sinai? Is everything ok-"

Sakura saw Sasuke and dropped the scissors. Ino and her ran out and Sinai was shaking. Sasuke dropped to his knees beside her and she sat up. A few strands of blood red hair lay on the ground but she was otherwise unscathed. Sasuke comforted her.

"Hey, it's ok." He murmured

Sasuke helped her to the headmaster's office and knocked.

"Come in."

Sasuke opened the door, urging Sinai in.

"Mister Uchiha? Miss Haruka? What's wrong?"

Sasuke told Principal Sarutobi what he saw. Sinai filled in what happened before that.

"Of course. I'll call Mister Nara. You can go, Mister Uchiha."

Sasuke left, skulking back to his room. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he passed Shikamaru.

"Thanks for finding my cousin, Uchiha." He heard Shikamaru say.

"Right. No problem, Nara."

Sinai sat in the headmaster's office, replaying that moment in her head. The door opened and Shikamaru walked in, breathless.

"Sinai, are you all right?"

Sinai got up, her eyes diverted form Shikamaru.

"Yeah."

"Mister Uchiha found her being assaulted by Miss Haruno and Miss Yamanaka."

"I know. I just ran into him. Let's go, Sinai."

Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her shoulders, guiding her back to her dorm.

"Shika-kun, why're the girls here so mean?" Sinai murmured

"It's because you're way cooler than they are and they don't like it."

"Sakura said it's because I won't stay away from Sasuke."

"Go to bed."

Sinai hugged Shikamaru weakly and went into her dorm room.

Sasuke was lying in his bed, in his boxers. His arms were behind his head, a frown on his face. Tomorrow he was going to confront Sakura and ask her what her problem was.

_The Next Day…_

Sasuke got dressed, Naruto already at breakfast. Sasuke pulled his gym shoes and loosened his tie. He grabbed his jacket, throwing it in his bag. He walked to breakfast and grabbed a plate, sitting next to Sinai. She wouldn't look at him.

"Sinai, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke saw a note in her hand and tears running down her cheeks. He pulled it out of her hands.

_Hey slut,_

_Stay away from Sasuke. Go back to Suna Town, like the little weasel you are. You don't belong here._

Sasuke crumpled it and got up, walking over to Sakura and Ino, who were laughing. He slammed his hands on the table, getting their attention. His raven eyes were dark with fury.

"Quit bullying Sinai. Or else."

Sakura got up, pulling Sasuke out of the cafeteria.

"We'll leave Blood Girl alone if you go out with me. And you promise to never talk to her."

"Get over yourself. You're desperate for attention. Get a life."

Sakura's eyes went wide and Sasuke walked back into the cafeteria, sitting back down with Sinai. The note was crumpled on the table. Sinai got up and left. Sakura purposely bumped her shoulder into Sinai's arm. Sasuke got up and walked over to Sakura.

"What the hell's your problem?!"

"Blood Girl."

"This is why I'm not dating you. You're nothing more than a bitch with no respect."

Sakura flinched and Sasuke chased after Sinai. She was in the school's cherry blossom orchard, sitting on the bench, sobbing into her hands. Her blood red hair fell from behind her ear, blocking her face. Sasuke sat beside her, hugging her to his chest. She sobbed into his shirt, Sasuke rubbing her back.

"She's not gonna bother you. Where's that tough girl from yesterday?"

"She died when I was jumped in the locker room."

Sasuke gave a husky laugh and leaned by her ear.

"Remember in first period yesterday? 'Think at least three times before picking on me'. You said that."

Sinai blushed, pulling away. Her heart was pounding in her chest and Sasuke smiled softly.

_A Month Later…_

Spring Midterms were coming up and Sasuke found Sinai in the library. Since that day in the cherry blossom orchard, Sinai had avoided Sasuke. He didn't see her in the cafeteria and she wouldn't talk to him in gym. In Choir, the only time they interacted was when Kurenai-sensei called them up to sing.

"Sinai."

She looked up and jumped to her feet, throwing her stuff into her bag. Sinai went to walk past him and Sasuke caught her arm. She was skin and bones, dark circles under her eyes. She was paler than usual, her ribs showing through her shirt.

"What happened to you?"

She swallowed and looked down. Sasuke pulled her outside and onto the field. He crossed his arms.

"Run two laps."

She started to protest but Sasuke shook his head. Sinai blinked and started running. The world blurred and she fell halfway through the first lap. Sasuke ran to her side, picking her up.

"Sinai."

She winced and opened her eyes. She tried to push at Sasuke's chest and Sasuke set her down on her feet.

"What happened to you?"

She played with her sweater vest, eyes diverted from Sasuke.

"Sinai, why haven't you been eating?"

"I've been trying to avoid you. I have feelings I can't explain and I don't like them!"

Sasuke felt that dark hunger creep over him again and he ignored it. Sinai had tears welling up in her blood red eyes. Sasuke stroked her cheek, smiling his rare smile. Sinai pulled away, looking away from him. She started to walk away and Sasuke grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. Their lips met and Sinai blinked. Sasuke placed his hand on the back of her head and her eyes closed. A moan escaped her lips and Sasuke kissed her harder, shoving her against the fence. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Sasuke let his hands slid under her shirt, pressing into her soft skin. She unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and Sasuke pulled back a bit, giving her some room. His breathing was heavy. Her hands were pressed against his chest and he kissed her even harder, letting the dark hunger take over. Sasuke had dreamed about this day since the first day he met her. His body against hers, his lips on hers.

"AHHHH!"

Sasuke pulled away and saw a flash of cherry blossom pink hair.

"Dammit."

Sinai looked scared. Sasuke buttoned his shirt and looked at Sinai. He remembered that she was only seventeen and he was eighteen.

"Go back to your room, ok?" he murmured

She nodded, planting a quick kiss on his lips. Sinai ran back to her dorm.

Sasuke was in the headmaster's office, hands behind his back. Principal Sarutobi sat behind his desk, sighing.

"Sasuke, Miss Haruno just told me that she saw you molesting Miss Haruka."

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sasuke, why? Star athlete, A+ student, great behavior. You're turning into Naruto."

"Sakura's a bitch. She threatened Sinai. Yet, you think molestation is worse than threatening an innocent girl's life."

The good thing about Principal Sarutobi, he didn't care if the children cursed in front of him. He stood up and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, I'm going to have to call your brother."

"He'll say the same thing I did."

The door opened and Sinai walked in. Shikamaru was behind her.

"Don't punish him, please! He was only trying to cheer me up!"

"Sinai, come on." Shikamaru murmured

"It's not his fault!"

Sinai hugged Sasuke, clutching the back of his shirt. Shikamaru pulled her away.

"Shikamaru, please stand outside for a minute, please."

Shikamaru let go of Sinai and walked outside the office, shutting the door.

"Sit, both of you."

They sat in separate chairs. Principal Sarutobi looked at them, compassion in his black eyes.

"I'll have to call your uncle, Sinai. Your brother, Sasuke."

"We didn't do anything!" Sinai protested

"Sinai, please, be quiet." Sasuke pleaded

Sinai stood up, her old spark back.

"That whore, Sakura, has been bullying me since my first day here! And your brochure said that you don't tolerate bullying! Since I was little girl and Shikamaru showed me the brochure for this place, I've wanted to go here! When I first got here, I thought, Finally! A place where I belong! But no! Since my first day in Kakashi-sensei's History class, I've been bullied! Sasuke was the only one that stuck up for me!"

"You're right. I don't tolerate bullying. But, Sinai, Sasuke is eighteen. You're seventeen."

"In Suna Town, girls my age would've already been married."

"Yes, but this Konoha Town."

Sasuke saw the spark in her eyes and smiled softly._ She's finally standing up for herself,_ he thought. _That's good._

That night, Principal Sarutobi had a conference with Mr. Nara and Itachi. Sasuke and Sinai stood on the wall, quiet.

"I'm going to wring her neck." Sinai muttered

"I'll hold her down." Sasuke mumbled

Sinai giggled and the door opened. Itachi walked out, followed by Mr. Nara.

"Sinai, what were you thinking?" Mr. Nara growled

"Uncle, he was only trying-"

The palm of his hand made contact with her cheek and her head snapped to the side. Sasuke watched in horror and Itachi pulled him around the corner.

"Sasuke, are you stupid or something?!"

"I couldn't help myself."

Itachi crossed his arms. He was already late for his date.

"What went through your head when you started kissing her?"

"How much I missed her. To comfort her. One thing led to another."

Itachi sighed and left. Sasuke walked back and saw Mr. Nara yelling how worthless and pathetic and stupid Sinai was to her face. He was horrified an uncle could make his niece cry.

"And if you even touch him again, you won't need to worry about detention!"

Mr. Nara left and Sasuke ran to Sinai. She had a bruise on her cheek from where he slapped her. Sasuke ran after him, anger boiling in his stomach.

"Mr. Nara!"

He looked at Sasuke and Sasuke stood his full five feet and eleven inches.

"What makes you think you can abuse Sinai like that?!"

"She's my niece. I can discipline her any way I please."

"She's not worthless, pathetic or stupid! She's a smart girl and an athlete! She tries every day, trying to impress you! She's a great and gorgeous girl you don't deserve to have as a niece!" Sasuke yelled

Mr. Nara glared at him.

"You're nothing like Shikamaru! He at least cares about Sinai!"

Mr. Nara slapped Sasuke and he glared even harder.

"Don't compare me to that stupid kid."

Mr. Nara left and Sasuke turned around, his cheek stinging. Sinai ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

_Choir Midterms…_

Sasuke and Sinai stood in front of the class. Sinai was nervous, her palms sweaty.

"It's ok. We rehearsed this multiple times." Sasuke murmured

"What song are you singing?" Kurenai-sensei asked

"_I'll Cover You_, from Rent." Sinai replied

The room quieted and Sinai faced Sasuke.

"_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, I'll cover you…_" Sinai began

"_Open your door; I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses I've got to spare. I'll be there and I'll cover you..."_

They faced the class, holding hands.

"_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it, a new lease. You are my love on life, be my life. Just slip me on; I'll be your blanket. Where ever, whenever, I'll be your coat." They sung_

They face each other again.

"_Be my king and I'll be your castle." _ Sinai sang

"_Be my queen, I'll be your moat."_

"_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it, a new lease. You are my love on life, all my life. I've longed to discover something as true as this."_

"_So with a thousand sweet kisses." _Sasuke sang

"_If you're cold and you're lonely,"_

"_I'll cover you, a thousand sweet kisses,"_

"_You've got one nickel only,"_

"_I'll cover you,"_

"_With a thousand sweet kisses,"_

"_When you're worn out and tired,"_

"_I'll cover you, a thousand sweet kisses,"_

"_When your heart has expired. Oh lover, I'll cover you, yeah. Oh lover, I'll cover you…."_ They finished

The class burst out into applause. Sakura was glaring, upset she hadn't destroyed Sinai. Sasuke and Sinai hugged each other and Sasuke kissed her. The class awed and they sat down.

"Very good! Now that's a duet!"

The bell rang and Sakura walked up to Sasuke and Sinai.

"I'll ruin you. I promise you. You'll wish you were never born."

"You can't hurt me. Deep down, you're just a whore, a skank and a bitch." Sinai replied

Sasuke pulled Sinai out before Sakura punched her. Sinai whooped and jumped up.

"We were awesome!" she exclaimed

Sasuke high-fived her and they kissed again. And with that, the spring Midterms had finished. They celebrated with Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. They went on an awesome day at the beach on Saturday. Sasuke and Sinai had fun in the sparkling water. Naruto and Hinata were building a weird sand castle, Kiba was burying Choji and Shikamaru was snoring on the soft white sand. Sakura and Ino watched them from the cliff.

"Ino-chan!"

"Oh, that's Sai. See ya, Sakura!"

Ino ran off, planting a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. They walked off, leaving Sakura alone. She watched Sasuke and Sinai, laughing and having fun. _That should've been _me, she thought. She thought of multiple ways to destroy Sinai but Sasuke would've kicked the crap out of her if he found out. She got the worse idea possible. Her green eyes narrowed an evil grin on her face.

"Have fun with her while you can, Sasuke. She won't be here for much longer." She purred 

Sasuke and Sinai went out on a date that night, to the movies. He wouldn't tell her the movie they were going to watch and she mock pouted.

"You'll like it."

He covered her eyes and guided her into the front row.

"Keep your eyes closed, ok?" he murmured

"Sasuke, what're you trying to show me?"

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes."

He took his hands away and the movie started.

"Open them."

It was a video of the month she was at Leaf High.

"How did you do this?"

"Naruto has the habit of filming anything I do."

The first song she sang in Choir. Sasuke sitting with her at lunch. It was like watching her life in the third person.

"Wait, he got us kissing?"

"He, uh, bugged my shirt collar."

"He watched it?!"

"What?"

Sinai rolled her eyes and rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, resting his head on hers.

"I never got to say this but I love you, Sinai."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

His phone went off, ruining the moment.

"Dammit."

"Take it. It's probably Naruto."

"I'll be right back."

Sasuke left the theater and clicked accept.

"Sooooo, how'd she like it?" Naruto's voice asked

"You ruined the moment we were having."

"Oh. Sorry."

Naruto hung up and Sasuke ran back into the theater, settling next to Sinai.

"So, was I right?"

"Yeah."

They finished the movie, which ended with _This is a Naruto Uzamaki Film. Believe it!_ Sinai laughed and they left the theater, walking back to Leaf High. Sasuke walked her back to her dorm, giving her a quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow." He murmured

"Right."

She walked into her dorm room, Sasuke walking off. She stretched, yawning.

"Hello, Sinai."

Sakura stood up.

"You know he's only going out with you so you feel like you belong."

"Get out of my room." Sinai snarled

Sakura crossed her arms, smirking.

"Right."

"Sasuke wouldn't. He's not like other boys."

"No one likes you. Those boys are only hanging out with you because Sasuke is and they pity you. Not even your own cousin would hang out with you if Sasuke didn't."

"Get out of my room before I call security!"

"Just think about it."

Sakura left, smirking. Sinai sat on her bed, Sakura's words raw on her brain. They had so much fun together. Was it all fake? Sinai got up, throwing clothes in her duffel. Maybe she never belonged here. Maybe she should just go back to Suna Town. Sinai left her room and walked out of the building.

Sasuke looked out his window and saw a girl with red hair walk across the field. He realized it was Sinai and ran out of his dorm, barefoot.

"Sinai!"

She turned around, looking at Sasuke.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Suna Town. I never belonged here."

She turned around and Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Sinai, don't leave."

"Sasuke, let me go."

Her voice was cold and thick.

"Sinai, you're the only girl here that can make me happy. Not Sakura or anyone can make me as happy as you did in that month."

"You don't even like me so don't even say that I made you happy!"

She turned around, tears running down her cheeks.

"Sakura told me that you don't hang out me because you liked me! It was because you guys pitied me! Even my own cousin!"

"Sinai, when did Sakura tell you this?!"

"After you dropped me off."

"That's it."

Sasuke pulled Sinai to Sakura's dorm, knocking on her door.

"Oh, Sasuke!"

Her smile turned into a frown when she saw Sinai.

"Hello, Sinai."

"Sakura, you bitch! Quit telling my girlfriend lies!"

Sakura cocked her head, innocence in her green eyes.

"I didn't tell her anything."

"That's bullshit!"

"Sasuke, let me."

Sasuke moved and Sinai punched Sakura in the nose, ruining her perfect face. Sakura glared and they started fighting.

"Girls, I am ashamed of both of you!"

"She should've been expelled a long time ago!" Sinai snarled

"She should've left." Sakura wailed

"Fine. Sakura Haruno, as of this minute, you are expelled from Leaf High Boarding School."

Sakura's eyes widened and she ran from the room, crying. Sinai stiffened.

"And you. Sinai Haruka, you are suspended for a week. Do you have a house you can go to?"

"My uncle disowned me and I only have this place for a home."

Sasuke walked in, panting.

"It wasn't-"

"She only got suspended."

Sasuke relaxed and hugged her.

"The school year's almost over. I'll let it slide."

"Really? Thank you! Thank you!"

Sasuke kissed her and Principal Sarutobi cleared his throat.

"Of course, but this cannot go unpunished. Detention with Kakashi. That is all."

Sasuke and Sinai left, Itachi running up the hall. Sasuke seemed surprised to see his older brother on a Friday night. Itachi doubled over, panting.

"Good, caught ya both."

"Ani-san, what's up?"

"I wanted to see if you two wanted to go to Kiri Town for summer vacation."

"Sorry, I have to back to Suna Town for vacation."

"I'm not going without Sinai."

_Last day of school….._

Sinai and Sasuke were trying to spend as much time as they could before the end of school bell rang. Sinai's stuff was already packed and Sasuke didn't want to let her go. Granted, it was only for a few months. The last bell rang and Sasuke walked with Sinai back to her room. She grabbed her backpack and Sasuke grabbed the handle of her suitcase. They walked to the school gate, waiting for the bus. They were awkward and silent. The bus pulled up and Sinai looked at Sasuke. There were tears in her eyes and she rubbed them away. Sasuke kissed her gently and helped her on the bus.

"See you next year, Sasuke-kun."

"Hey, come back a week early, ok? So that we can catch up."

"OK!"

Sasuke watched as the bus drove away and felt his heart break.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto tackled him and Sasuke snapped.

"You ruined the fucking moment, dumbass!"

Naruto scratched his head, laughing. Sasuke rubbed his temples and punched his best friend in the gut. Naruto laughed weakly and hobbled off to the nurse. Sasuke sulked all the way back to his house. He opened the door and took his shoes off, ditching them by the door. Itachi was in the hallway, his girlfriend smiling next to him. Itachi was hiding a smile.

"Sasuke, we have a surprise for you."

"You two are getting married."

"Yes but we've been engaged for a week now. But, come here."

Itachi pressed a bus ticket into his little brother's hand, smiling. Sasuke read the destination.

"Holy crap!"

"We figured you wouldn't want to be without Sinai." Mara said

"Thank you! OHMYGOD, THIS IS THE BEST GIFT EVER!"

"It leaves in an hour."

"I hate you."

Sinai was resting her head in her mom's car, listening to her mom go on and on about the things that she missed.

"Oh, and your fiancé is at the house."

"I'm not marrying him."

"Young lady, you are going to do as I tell you!"

Sinai crossed her arms in defiance as they pulled up to the house. She got out and grabbed her bags. Sinai walked in and saw her unwanted fiancé, Kabuto Yakushi.

"Hey, Sin-chan!"

"Leave me alone, Kabuto."

She stomped upstairs to her room and fell on her bed, crying into her pillow.

Sasuke was let off in the Suna Bus Station with his duffel bag. He was smiling until Naruto threw his arm around his neck, rubbing Sasuke's raven hair with his knuckles.

"Love Bird!"

Sasuke punched him again and Naruto smirked.

"I got smart. Extra padding."

"Whatever. Where did Shikamaru say that Sinai lived?"

"The end of town."

They got a taxi and was dropped off a block away. Sasuke was surprised at the two-story house but knocked on the door. It opened and Sinai stood there, in a dress matching her eyes and hair.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! What're you two doing here?"

She looked nervous. Sasuke hugged her.

"I came to spend the summer with you. Naruto came for the food."

"Yup. See ya."

He left and Sinai giggled nervously. Her eyes were red and raw.

"Sinai, what's going on?"

"No-Nothing, Sasuke-kun."

"Sinai, who's at the door?"

"No one, mom. Sasuke, please go."

Sasuke pushed past her and Sinai looked away.

"Sinai, who's this _boy_?"

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke held out his hand to what might've been Sinai's father. Sinai gulped, pale and sweaty.

"I'm Koi Haruka, Sinai's mother. This is her fiancé, Kabuto Yakushi."

The ash-grey haired teen fixed his glasses and smirked.

"Hello, Sasuke."

Sinai chewed her lip, scared. Sasuke smiled gently, eye twitching.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kabuto." He said through gritted teeth

"As it is for you, Sasuke."

Koi glared at her daughter. She smiled at Sasuke.

"I'm sure you weren't aware Sinai was engaged, am I correct?"

"No."

"Kabuto, why don't you and Sinai walk in the garden?"

"Mom!"

"Of course. Come along, Sinai."

Kabuto linked his arm in hers and led her away. Sinai looked at Sasuke over her shoulder pleadingly. Sasuke looked at Koi.

"Um, did she want this marriage?"

"We are doing as it has been done since the beginning of the Harukas."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Correct."

"Sinai isn't one to complain but I'm sure she would snap if she didn't want to get married."

"She knows that we must do as our family guidelines say."

Sasuke clenched his fist.

"She doesn't want this. You're her mother."

"Oh yes. I know."

Sinai was quiet as Kabuto talked about their wedding. His hair glinted in the moonlight.

"What color do you want the cake to be? Traditional white?" he asked

"I don't want to marry you." She muttered

"Did you say something?"

"You pick." She grumbled

"That Konoha Town is messing with your grammar. Perhaps you should come back to the high school here."

"I like it there."

"Of course."

Kabuto kissed the back of her hand in apology. She looked away, thinking about Sasuke. She can never speak out against the family guidelines. She was too scared.

"Kabuto, do you want to marry me?"

"Not really. But both of our families insist."

"I don't even like you!"

"Nor I you."

Sinai pulled away.

"See? If we can just tell our parents-"

"They won't listen. You know that."

"Well, I'm going to try. For Sasuke."

Sinai went back in and faced her mother.

"Mom, I refuse to marry Kabuto."

Sasuke smirked to himself.

"And he refuses to marry me."

Koi shook in anger.

"I don't love Kabuto. I love Sasuke."

Sinai looked at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She whispered

Sasuke kissed her and Sinai pulled away. Koi slapped her.

"Get the hell out of my house and never come back! I never want to see your face around my family again!"


	2. still year one: Summer and the beach

Sinai and Sasuke found Naruto at the sweets shop and Sinai pulled him by the ear to the bus stop. They got on the next bus back to Konoha City. Sinai was going to spend the summer at Sasuke's house. Sasuke was anxious, not about having his girlfriend over but about his brother. Ever since his parents died in that car accident when he was seven, he had been kinda anxious about having anyone but Naruto or any of the guys over. Itachi was fine with that but a girl?! And she would be sleeping in his room, too… _Oh, Itachi is so going to have a fucking cow!_ Sasuke thought.

It was midnight by the time they back to Konoha City and Sasuke and Sinai went to his house. Sinai entwined her fingers in his, her duffel swinging with each step. Sasuke opened the door and covered Sinai's eyes.

"Um, Ani-san, what're you doing?"

Itachi grabbed a vase, holding it in front of his manhood.

"Nothing."

Itachi's face was redder than a ruby. He ran back to his room, slamming the door. Sasuke uncovered Sinai's eyes but she shuddered anyway.

"You saw, didn't you?"

"He is really tiny."

Sasuke started laughing and led Sinai to his room. Her face grew red at the sight of his boxers on the floor. He picked them up and threw them in the hamper quickly.

"Sorry."

She set her bag on Sasuke's bed and sat down. She looked at Sasuke expectantly and he turned around, his face growing hot. Sinai changed into a tank and PJ shorts. She snuck up behind Sasuke and slid her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." She breathed in his ear

Her chest rubbed against his back and he turned around. Sinai giggled.

"What?" he asked

She pressed her lips to his and Sasuke pulled her to his chest.

"What did we learn tonight?" he murmured

"My mom is a bitch. My family sucks. You older brother has a tiny penis."

"Besides the penis thing?"

"I'm staying with you!"

"Yep."

She hugged him tightly and Sasuke stroked her blood red hair.

"I'm glad. I would've hate to see you come back depressed and a ring on your finger." he murmured

Sinai giggled and looked at him.

"Could we go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll call Shikamaru and them."

Sinai smiled and kissed Sasuke gently. He pushed her onto the bed, hovering over her. Sinai gulped.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke kissed her gently, his hands traveling under her shirt. Sinai gasped, the touch familiar. Light and gentle. _Just like his lips_, she thought. Sasuke kissed down her cheekbone and her neck. Sinai's eyes fluttered.

"Sasuke..." she murmured

Sasuke's hands traveled up, towards her chest. Sinai blushed as his fingers brushed her breasts.

"Sasuke... Stop..."

His hands retreated.

"Sorry." he breathed

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. Their lips met again and Sasuke felt like someone was watching them.

"ITACHI!" he snarled

Itachi ran as his younger brother chased after him. Sinai sat up, laughing. She looked out of the doorway and saw Sasuke pinning Itachi to the ground. Itachi was laughing and so was Sasuke. Sinai giggled and Sasuke helped Itachi up.

"Stop peeking in my room."

"I don't trust you with her." Itachi teased

Sasuke flipped him off and Itachi pinned him to the wall.

"Apologize, you gross child."

"I'm sorry. You know, my arms aren't as strong as yours."

Itachi let go of his younger brother and walked into his room. Sinai giggled again and Sasuke smiled.

"I got an idea."

He grabbed her wrist and led her to the park. Sinai wondered what he was doing.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Hey, Neji!"

The silver eyed teen looked at Sasuke and Sinai.

"Oh, Sasuke, Sinai. Hello."

"Hi." Sinai replied

"Neji-san, we need your help. Hinata still does fortunes, right?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"We would like to know where she is."

"She should be at Naruto's dorm. He did come and pick her up after he got back."

"Right, thanks!"

"See you two later."

Sasuke and Sinai ran to the school and Sasuke found the hole under the field fence. They crawled under it and ran to Naruto's room.

"Why're we doing this?"

"Just wait."

Sasuke opened the dorm and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, more."

Sasuke slammed the door and Sinai looked sick.

"Well... That was new."

"That was fucking scary!"

The door opened again and Naruto was fully clothed. Hinata sat on the bed, also fully clothed.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, we just finished."

"Ugh, please don't talk about that." Sinai groaned

"Hmm? What? Sex?"

Sinai ran to the girl's bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She was her face and went back to the dorm. Sasuke chuckled but stopped with Sinai kicked him the back, _hard_. He held back tears as it throbbed. Sinai sat beside him, grinning. Naruto and Hinata shared an amazed look and Hinata looked at Sasuke and Sinai.

"So, what did you two need?"

"Hinata-san, could you tell us our fortunes?"

"Sure. I'll start with Sinai."

Hinata took Sinai's hand in hers and studied it closely.

"You'll be subjected to something you never asked for. But, the person you truly love will always be by your side. And you'll lose the thing most sacred to any person on earth."

Sinai gulped and looked at Sasuke. Hinata dropped her hand and took Sasuke's.

"Well...Yours is a bit harder to read, Sasuke-san. But, I'll try. You will also be subjected to something you never asked for. And your love will always be by your side but...there will be a day you no longer love that person. I can't really make out the last part..."

Hinata dropped his hand and looked at the pale Sasuke. Sinai rubbed his arm affectionately and soothingly.

"It's ok. We'll leave now. Thanks, Hinata. Oh. We're going to the beach tomorrow. Feel free to come!"

"Thank you."

"See ya, Sasuke."

Sinai and Sasuke snuck back out and Sasuke ran a hand through his raven black hair, calming himself.

"Sasu-kun, is something wrong?" Sinai asked

"Nothing."

"If it's about your fortune, remember they aren't real. Just some superstitious mumbo-jumbo crap made up to scare the wits out of people."

"Coming from the girl who's afraid to go into the locker room after hours."

"Shut up!"

Sasuke chuckled and Sinai punched him in the arm. She took off, giggling as Sasuke ran after her.

"Sinai! Get back here!"

"Nuh-uh, you gotta catch me!"

Sasuke groaned and Sinai stopped for second, saw how far away Sasuke was, and did a cartwheel before running again. Sasuke finally caught up to her, grabbing her arm.

"Sinai!"

She giggled, breathless. Her cheeks were red and her chest was heaving with each breath. Sasuke was the same way.

"Ready to go home now?" he asked.

She nodded and Sasuke gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Sinai hummed as she got her things together for the beach. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow when she snuck something into his bag, humming unsuspicious. He sighed and a knock came at the door.

"Hurry up, slowpoke. I'll go get the door." he sighed.

Sinai nodded and Sasuke answered the door. The entire gang(excluding Sakura) stood there, obviously ready for the beach.

"We're just waiting for Sinai to get her bathing suit on." he assured.

Naruto punched him in the gut, making Sasuke cough lightly.

"Payback's a bitch, Sasuke." he smirked.

"Yeah but retaliation payback is a major pain in the fucking ass."

Naruto yelped and fell on the ground in a ball after Sasuke kicked him where no guy ever likes to be kicked.

"Naru-kun!" Hinata exclaimed.

Neji also kicked him.

"That's for fucking my cousin."

An awkward silence fell over the group and Sinai came out in a bikini that made Sasuke and all of the other perverts do the cliché anime nosebleed move and lay on the ground, twitching.

"Did I miss something?"


End file.
